Deduzco que
by Haruhi Bondevik
Summary: Antonio fue a casa de Arthur porque este le prestaría unos libros de Sherlock Holmes pero se arrepentiría o no? porque el español venia a otra cosa que no implicaba leer mal summary pasen y lean no se arrepentiran es pequeño pero hecho con toooodooooo mi amor para ustedes :9


**-HELLO A TODOS! que onda jeje *saludando a todos caminando* -ese corte es nuevo? jaja te quedaba mejor el otro ^^ **

***sigue caminando con musica ochentera* wow amigaa tenia siglo sin verte gracias por venir a la gran apertura jeje :9 **

***sigue caminado* -Noruu! amor *le da un beso en la boca* grabias por venir *se sienta y toma el microfono* Damas..caballeros...aliens...amores de mi vida platonicos...bienvenidos a leer este mi primer fic EspxUk! *ovaciones* lo se jejje lo esperaban pero bueno fue un momento de ocio y lo mas importante son mis fans Noru:no tienes ninguno eres mas forever alone que Seeland. yo:callate sabes que te amo pero odio que seas demasiado directo ¬¬ Noru: tu continua presentando el fic yo: esta bien...bah... yaa disfrutenlo ^^**_  
_

* * *

_-__Deduzco que o único que quiero es estar a tu lado pase lo que pase y aunque seas tan... tan tsundere_

-ESPAÑA! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE NARRAR COMO SI SUFRIERAS TANTO! Y ADEMAS NO SOY TSUNERE!

-_hmmm y continua siendo tsundere y a la vez tan lindo... hmm que gran combinación-_el pequeño continuo con su narración dramática dirigida hacia Inglaterra, Antonio últimamente estaba recibiendo clases por parte de Francis y quería probarlas con Inglaterra ya que sabia que este se irritaría.

_-bloddy hell__ Spain!_ por favor en vez de narrar en esa pose tan dramática _y "tan sexy"... _mejor empieza a leer algun libro! Sherlock Holmes por ejemplo a ver si sabes deducir algo ¬¬

-_deduzco que Por su mirada perdida y el modo en que ella lo mira dedusco que ella esta casada y el es un perfecto Imbécil-c_ontinuo Antonio que estaba leyendo el libro que le recomendó el ingles.

-Antonio deja de decir estupideces de los padrinos mágicos!-el ingles continuo bebiendo su taza de te sin darle importancia

._Deduzco ue los tomates son la mejor comida que ha existido en la historia de este planeta y deberían hacerle un dia mundial mas grande que el dia de la madre por ejemplo- _Antonio adoraba molestar a Arthur

El ingles se canso y se limito a ignorarlo y seguir tomando su te, si lo ignoraba lo suficiente tal vez se hartaría y se iría ...

Pasaron pocos minutos para que Antonio quisiera elevar un poco mas este pequeño juego

-_deduzco que tienes unas cejas muy sexys-_Ante eso Arthur se quedo helado en especial porque ahora el español estaba encima de el

-A..Antonioo idiota bájate ahora mismo me estas poniendo nervioso-comento Inglaterra rojo como un tomate, eso hacia que España se exitara mas

-Deduzco que me encantas y quiero estar contigo-esta vez antonio uso un tono muy seductor en su voz para despues unir sus labios con el ingles en un beso apasionado que duro muuuuchos segundos

-A...Antonioo -susurro el ingles con la respiración agitada-no te apartes de mi nunca-al terminar esto le desgarro la camisa que tenia el español dejando a la vista sus marcados y bronceados abdominales con el que toda chica y algunos chicos desearían tener en sus manos

-Arthur era mi camisa favorita -comento España con una sonrisa maliciosa- ahora tambien me tendré que deshacer de la tuya-ante esto le quito a Arthur su chaleco verde a cuadros a su corbata viendo que el ingles tambien poseia músculos y cuadros perfectamente marcados con algunas cicatrices lo cual lo hacia jodidamente sexy

-Deduzco que esta noche nunca la olvidaras- termino el español despojándole toda la ropa que le quedaba a lo que el ingles hizo lo mismo quedando totalmente desnudos

-Antonioo-dijo Arthur sonrojado- te amo...

-Arthur mi dulce pirata... yo tambien te amo- termino dandole un dulce y amoroso beso en su boca y comenzaron una noche llena de exitacion y sobre todo amor algo que nunca olvidarian..

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leerlo ahora por favor diganme su opninion y dejen rewievs Noru: no lo haran ya deja de provocar tanto alboroto *zape* AUUU eso porque? yo: por ser tan pesiminsta se que alguien sera considerado y me dejara al menos unos acepto de todo: felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, criticas destructivas, contratos multimillonarios, etc. Noru: no se porque me enamore de ti pero se que me encantas *me sonrie* yo: wow eso no se ve todos los dias bueno ya sabes comenten...siganme como autora favorita y no se arrepentiran ;)**

**Haru fuera...paz :9**


End file.
